espfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Paternidade Criminal
Paternidade Criminal (Criminal Fatherhood) é uma missão do Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 dada ao protagonista Eddie Peugeot de forma independente em sua residência em Santa Luzia, Maués. Missão Eddie visitava em seu porão Henrietta e Kyle Broflovski quando soube dos dois que conseguiram grampear uma ligação datada no dia em que o Eddie e o grupo foram a reunião no Bairro Mirante do Éden. Ao ouvir o áudio, rapidamente Eddie reconhece as vozes no diálogo: era Deborah Linda Stotch, co-líder da gangue do Cartman. Kyle e Henrietta identificam a outra voz no áudio, se tratando do filho da Deborah, Stephen. Rapidamente, Kyle identifica como o pai do companheiro Butters e ainda descobre uma ficha criminal que envolveu caso de pedofilia contra o próprio filho. Imediatamente, Eddie e Kyle comunicam ao Kenny a conversar com o Butters a contar sobre o pai, no qual Butters confirma o caso do pai e com o tio, considerado criminoso. De repente, Henrietta liga ao Eddie informando sobre a localização de Stephen e Eddie pretende acertar as contas com ele. No Centro, Eddie, Kyle, Kenny e Butters finalmente encontram Stephen Stotch, residindo no Hotel Besta de Prata sob uma nova identidade de "Alexandre Grandino". Stephen é interrogado pelo Eddie pelos atos do passado, porém, Stephen finge que não é ele. Enquanto o quarteto esteve conversando, Stephen foge, fazendo o quarteto partir para a perseguição. Após a longa perseguição pelas ruas de Maués, o quarteto finalmente encontra Stephen encurralado em numa usina abandonada. Stephen admite o crime, mas tenta implorar pelo perdão pelo crime de pedofilia ao Butters, porém, Eddie não aceita o perdão e o espanca. Eddie entrega o seu revólver ao Butters que, mesmo sendo implorado pelo seu pai, atira na cabeça. O quarteto deixa o local, sem antes do Eddie a armar explosivos remotos em bombas de diesel da usina. De longe, Eddie aciona o detonador e a usina explode, cremando o cadáver de Stephen. Em seguida, o quarteto retoma à residência do Eddie. Objetivos Para cumprir essa missão, o jogador precisará cumprir os seguintes objetivos: * Procure o Butters. * Siga as coordenadas enviadas pela Henrietta para encontrar o Stephen. * Siga o Stephen e não deixe-o fugir! * Stephen parou! Entre na usina para encurralá-o. * Plante as bombas para destruir o local. * Saia do local. * Retorne para a residência. Resultados posteriores Ligações Desbloqueios * Não há item a ser desbloqueado. Mídia Rádio * Os radiojornais estarão noticiando apenas a explosão da usina abandonada no Bairro Mirante do Éden. Portais de Notícias * Nos portais de notícias, as matérias recentes informarão a mesma repercussão dos acontecimentos dessa missão. Redes Sociais Facemask * Naiara Mota - "Ouvi um barulhão de uma explosão vindo da usina!" * Carlos Augusto - "É o fim do mundo! Explodiram a usina abandonada no Bairro do Éden! É o caos!!!" * Freddy Peugeot - "O pai do Butters era pedófilo e transava com ele? Puta que pariu, que nojento!" Papagayo * @ESPfreddy - "O pai do @Butters era pedófilo e transava com ele? Puta que pariu, que nojo!" Curiosidades * A cena em que Butters atira em seu pai, Stephen, teve como base a derradeira cena do filme Tropa de Elite (2007, José Padilha), em que o aspirante André Matias (André Ramiro) atira com a espingarda dada pelo Capitão Roberto Nascimento (Wagner Moura) ao rosto do traficante Baiano (Fábio Lago), mesmo que o próprio traficante implorou que não o atirasse no rosto "para não estragar o velório". ** O filme também teve como influência na cena em que Eddie interroga o Stephen no hotel, assemelhando-se com o Capitão Nascimento. Tanto Eddie no jogo quanto o Nascimento no filme são retratados como anti-heróis. * Quando Butters revela que o seu tio também fazia ato sexual com ele ainda criança - considerado crime de pedofilia - faz uma clara referência a citação do próprio Butters no episódio "O Retorno do Chef"[https://southpark.fandom.com/wiki/The_Return_of_Chef (The Return of Chef, 10ª temporada, 2006)], quando a turma - mais Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny - foi questionada pela polícia sobre os supostos casos de perversões do Chef (dublado por Isaac Hayes*) com as crianças na escola, no momento em que o policial utilizava um boneco para tentar apontar qual foi a região de onde ocorreu o suposto molestamento - todos os pontos foram negados pelas crianças. ** (*) Isaac Hayes havia deixado a equipe do South Park por conta do episódio "Preso no Armário"[https://southpark.fandom.com/wiki/Trapped_in_the_Closet (Trapped in the Closet, 9ª temporada, 2005)] ter ironizado a Cientologia, no qual fazia parte. Hayes morreria em 2008, dois anos depois do seu personagem. Veja também Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões no Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 Categoria:Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014